


this is so much more

by wqlfstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alec Lightwood, Getting Together, Isabelle Lightwood Is A Good Sister, M/M, Malec, One Night Stands, Saphael, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: “I might or might not have accidentally slept with Magnus.”Alec and Magnus accidentally sleeps together, but what happens when they both actually have feelings for each other?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 31





	this is so much more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) 
> 
> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with the grammar or the spelling. 
> 
> I love shadowhunter so much, so I decided to write a little fic.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> Make sure to leave kuddos and comments. 
> 
> Thanks <3

Alec was walking around his room, panicking. He had slept with Magnus, and he hadn’t meant to. Alec had gone to Magnus’ place for help, but one thing led to another, and he woke up in Magnus’ bed without any clothes on. Being the overthinker and idiot he was, he ran away even though Magnus was still asleep. And he was confused, he knew he liked Magnus a lot, but he was also really scared. 

He hadn’t been himself the whole day. On a mission, he had been so lost in thoughts, that he couldn’t kill a demon or catch it, even. Jace had asked him if he was okay, because he could feel his parabatai’s emotions. Izzy had given him weird gazes throughout the whole day. 

He heard a light knock on the door, and Izzy walked inside his room. She looked at him with worried eyes and sighed loudly. “What is going on with you, Alec?” She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Alec in a comforting way. “I know something is wrong, because you’re more moody than you usually are.” 

“I’m fine.” He choked out, but he saw Izzy rolling her eyes. “I am, Iz. Really, I'm fine.”

“No, you’re really not. I just talked to Jace, and he told me he feels.. Numb? Or confused, mostly confused, he said.” Izzy unwrapped her arms, to stare into Alec’s dark eyes. “Look at me and tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“I might or might not have accidentally slept with Magnus.” 

“Oh.” She said and he gave her a confused look. “Well, did you use protection? I’m no expert in-”

“Izzy!” 

“Hey, I wanna know my big brother is safe.” She giggled, “But did you?” 

“I.. Uh, yeah.” Alec said and his whole face went tomato red. “But the point is, I accidentally slept with him, Iz. I’ve screwed up, haven’t I?” 

“What do you mean accidentally?” She raised an eyebrow and almost gave him a hard glare. “Alec, what did you do-”

“He had to help me with a demon, and after he did, we talked over some drinks and..” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “One thing led to another. I kissed him and the next thing I knew, I woke up in his bed completely naked. But I ran out, before he could wake up and I’ve avoided him for the past three days, because I don’t know if I’m in love with him or if-” 

“Woah woah, Alec, stop!” She held a hand out to motion him to stop talking. “You ran out of his apartment while he was asleep?” 

“Yes?” 

“Well, did you atleast write a note or leave him a message?” 

“No?” Alec asked, confused by his sister’s look. But a few seconds after, he realized and his eyes widened. “Oh no.. Izzy, this is bad! Shit, what do I do?” 

“Alec, calm down.” Izzy said, never having heard her brother swear. “Go and talk to him. But what do you want?”

“Him!” Alec yelled and ran a hand through his hair. He had never been in a relationship, and he was really scared. Magnus had lived for decades and he had dated many. What if he wasn’t good enough for Magnus? Or what if he would get bored of Alec? “I’ll go and talk to him now.” 

Alec ran out of his room.

\---

He was standing in front of the doors to Magnus’ apartment and he was afraid. What was he gonna say to him? What was Magnus gonna do? Would he be angry? Sad? Calm?

Alec shook his head and took some deep breaths, before knocking on the door. The doors opened with magic and he went inside. Magnus was sitting on his sofa. “Alexander.” He said, sounding casual. “What did I do to deserve the pleasure?” 

“I came here to uh..” Magnus put the book down and walked over to Alec. “I came here to talk.” 

“Okay.”

“I’m really terribly sorry for what happened, I was an idiot and I regret it so much. I talked with Izzy and she said I should talk with you, so that’s what I’ll be doing.” Alec was talking and panicking at the same time. “I hope you’ll be able to forgive me, and then we can move on and start over? I am sorry and I’m furious at myself for doing it. And Magnus, why aren’t you stopping me from talking?” 

“Alexander, I get it, I understand where you’re coming from. Thank you for talking with me.” Magnus said, “You don’t have to panic so much, it’s alright. We’ll move on and pretend this never happened. I know your law and I know that  _ this  _ is wrong. I also know that you’re a Lightwood, so you don’t have to worry, but I won’t be telling anyone about what happened. I’ll still help you on your missions, but I won’t treat you any differently.” 

Magnus didn’t want him, that was what he was saying. Alec realized that Magnus was trying to reject him the nicest way possible. He wasn’t good enough for Magnus. 

Alec hadn’t realized that he was looking like some little child who’s mom just said no to getting candy. He was basically the definition of a sad face. 

“Why are you looking so sad, Alexander?” Magnus asked, “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, what`”

“Uh, Alexander?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you’re saying, isn’t it? That you regret sleeping with me and that you wished it never happened?”

“No!” 

“I don’t seem to understand all this, Alexander.”   
  


“I ran out of your apartment while you were sleeping, without leaving any note or any message. I just left you.” Alec ran a hand through his hair and sighed deep. “That’s what I wanted to apologize for.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah..” Alec sighed again, “I like you, Magnus, I wanna be your boyfriend. That’s what I mean, I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, Alexander..” 

“I’ll just go-” Alec moved to turn around to leave his apartment, but Magnus was faster and grabbed him by his wrist.”

“I don’t know how to respond..” Magnus was confused. A few minutes ago, he had thought Alec regretted sleeping with him, but now he wanted him? “I..”

“What are you saying, because now  _ you’re  _ the one who’s confusing.” Alec was slowly getting angry and hurt. He pressed his eyes together, to stop the tears from falling down. “Please say something.”

“I like you too, Alexander.” Magnus answered and it filled Alec’s stomach with butterflies. “And I wanna be your boyfriend, if you’d want me.” 

“You want that?”

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus said and kissed him. “So, will you?”

“What?”

“Be my boyfriend.” 

“I was supposed to ask you that!” Alec said and it made Magnus giggle. “Only if you wanna be my boyfriend too.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, my dearest Alexander.” 

“I uhm..” Alec looked away from Magnus and took a deep breath. How could he tell Magnus that he had never been in a relationship before? or the fact that he had no experience in dating, while Magnus however, had lots of experience in the dating area. He sighed, and Magnus could tell something was wrong. 

“Alexander, what’s bothering you?” Magnus asked and put his hand on the back of Alec’s neck. “Have I done anything wrong?”

“No, no, you’re perfectly fine, Mags.” Alec sighed and thought,  _ here goes nothing.  _ “I’ve never actually been in any relationship before. I wanna be honest with you, I have no experience in dating. But I do know, how much I wanna be with you, even though-”

“Even though I’m a guy?” Magnus crossed his arms giving Alec a cold glare. “That’s just rich, Alexander. Because Raphael and Simon are also two guys, but they’re doing just fine, having their relationship and having dated for months.” 

“No, Magnus, that’s not what I mean.” Alec bit his lip. Why did he have to fuck it up? “Even though I’m a shadowhunter and you’re a downworlder, I’d like us to still date. The law is hard but it is the law, I know all about that, but you’re more important than any law.” 

“Wow, I-” Magnus smiled. “I’m really sorry I said all that. Yeah, I’d like to date you and I don’t care about everyone.” 

Alec kissed Magnus. The kiss was full of passion and love, just like his thoughts about Magnus and Magnus’ thoughts about Alec. They were together, they couldn’t be happier and Alec would do anything to be with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again<3
> 
> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kuddos.  
> And please tell me if anything's wrong with the grammar or the spelling. 
> 
> Bye :)


End file.
